1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic gaming. More specifically, the present invention relates to metrics-based gaming operations in electronic games.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic gaming and networking technologies have become more advanced, the complexity of games has increased accordingly. As a result, there may be more complex storylines, game play objectives, missions and tasks, capabilities associated with game play avatars, and scoring. Scoring may occur and be weighted in various ways and likewise be determined in various categories or on an individual or team basis.
Many games are also network or community-based with multiple players located around the country or around the world. Such games may involve the multiple players playing competitively and/or cooperatively in teams amongst each other. Some games, such as Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games (MMORPGs), may allow for hundreds, if not thousands of players, to interact with one other. While the ability to interact and compete with so many other players may increase user enjoyment and challenges, certain complexities in dealing with so many players inevitably arise.
One example may involve evaluating players and their game play. A player may wish to evaluate other players for various reasons, including team-building, community-building, or finding a mentor/trainer. While some games allow users to view scoring information, certain information associated with the scoring information may not be readily available or available in sufficient detail to allow for adequate evaluation of game play. For example, a user may wish to find a player who is particularly strong in a certain aspect of the game. Where raw scores fail to convey such information, a user may have to obtain such information by observing the game play of multiple candidates over multiple gaming sessions. Such an undertaking may be extremely time-consuming, inefficient, and produce results that may very quickly become obsolete.
The significance of the aforementioned problems only increases as the complexity of electronic games increases. Modern video game systems are able to accommodate and provide for an increasing number of players and gaming statistics on each player. Thus, it is becoming even more difficult and complex for game players to evaluate themselves and each other. Consequently, it would enrich the video game experience to allow for complex analysis of game play information. Such information may also be used to customize gaming operations. There is, therefore, a need for methods and systems for metrics-based gaming operations.